Whatever Happened to Hazel
by Iceycream7
Summary: Sawyer is coming back and Hazel is getting nervous. Phoebe swore not to tell about Hazel's diary, but she feels uncertain. Phoebe wants to tell Sawyer how Hazel really feels, but then the accident happens and Hazel may never get the chance to tell Sawyer that she loves him herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hazel's POV:

I breathed deeply, letting in the familiar scent of the fresh wind, blowing in off the open ocean. I was up in the crows' nest. Best place to get some good time to think. And boy did I have a lot to think about. Winter and Hope were doing great together, Mandy had been reported seen swimming freely, but there was one thing that ruined it all. Sawyer was coming back. Don't get me wrong, I love Sawyer, but that's the problem. I like, LOVE him. But he doesn't like me and we haven't seen each other in forever and he probably won't even remember me. See my dilemma? I tried to breathe deeply and push away the headache that was nagging at my skull.

"Sawyer's coming back tomorrow." I heard Phoebe's voice and then saw her. She was standing at the bottom of the ladder up to the top. "I didn't come up. I knew this was yours and Sawyer's place." She winked. I rolled my eyes.

"You can come up if you want." I mumbled. "It's not like we were the only people ever up here. It's not like our sacred sanctum or something."

"So can I come up?" she put a foot on the ladder.

"Can you not?" I grumbled. A smug look captured her face.

"I'll stay here. Because you want me to." She added.

"Whatever." I turned over.

"You excited?" she took a deep breath.

"About?" I pretended to sound bored.

"Sawyer coming back…." She helped my mind along.

"Oh, him." I shrugged the name off. "Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" she asked with a hint of snicker in her voice.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You mean: you guess you want to have sex with him!" she cried and busted out laughing.

"Phoebe!" I cried. "Shut up! I do not! And keep it quiet! You think I want my dad to hear you screaming things like that?" I looked around to make sure there were no witnesses to what she had just said.

"So you admit you do!" she cried out again and started jumping up and down.

"No I do not!" I cried down. "Where do you even get these ideas anyway?" I asked skeptically.

"Uhhhhhh." Her eyes darted around nervously.

"Did you read my diary!?" I shouted and began to stand up, ready to come down and pummel her even though she was like twenty-something years old.

"I tried not to," she began to talk fast, "but when I saw Sawyer's name I just had to keep reading. I found out things about you I never would have that way."

"Like what?" I was standing straight now, ready to descend if I needed.

"Like you have some really naughty thoughts." She giggled.

"P-lease." I waved off the idea.

"I just wish Sawyer would play with Winter at night. Then, when no one is around we could go skinny dipping!" Phoebe started "quoting" my diary in a high voice that was supposed to be mine.

"I didn't write that and I don't sound like that!" I yelled at her. "You want me to tell Kyle that you like him?" I quickly gained some more ground under my feet.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

"Try me." I stared her down.

"You keep your mouth shut about Kyle and I won't say anything about your fantasies." She reached out her hand for me to shake.

"They're not fantasies." I started to climb down the ladder.

"You know it's ok to call them that. Sawyer probably has them every night too." She continued rambling. I stopped climbing. My breath caught in my throat. Thinking about Sawyer having fantasies about me, it nearly sent me falling off the ladder. I got down to the upper deck and my legs were wobbly. Sawyer had that effect on me.

"Deal." I shook Phoebe's hand.

"Deal." She let go and turned to go down to the dock. "Oh and Hazel," she turned back to look at me, "I mean I can take you shopping before Sawyer gets back. You probably want a bikini now right?" she giggled then turned to run away from me after seeing the look on my face. But the truth is….she was right. But I already bought my new bikini. It looked super good. I just hoped Sawyer thought so too. I made my way down into our house boat and started making myself a glass of iced tea. My dad popped out of his bedroom.

"Hey Dad." I held up my glass. "Want me to make you some?"

"No thanks. Just checking if you were ok. I heard you yelling up at the crows' nest."

"Oh everything is fine. Phoebe and I were just playing around." I lied.

"Cool." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked across the hall and into the bathroom. I sighed in relief. If Phoebe blabbed to anyone about what was in that diary, I would claw out her eyes. Literally. I was a sixteen year old girl. I had some pretty intense thoughts and if she said something to someone, especially to Sawyer, I'd die. Because I know for a fact that Sawyer doesn't like me. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sawyer's POV:

The airport loomed into view. Of course I had spent over four months on a boat, but we took a plane from New York harbor back to Florida. Seeing the airport sent butterflies whizzing through my stomach. It meant I was home. And if I was home, I could go see Winter. And if I went to see Winter, I'd see Hope. And if I had the excuse to see Hope, I'd have the excuse to see Hazel. Part of me wanted to see her, but part of me didn't. She had probably changed a lot. We both got older, she probably got better looking, and I, well, I fell head over heels for her. Excuse the old expression. For I all I know, she might have a boyfriend by now, or not even be there. Maybe she went to a boarding school. Maybe she hates me now for leaving. Maybe she doesn't have time for friends anymore. What if she's all work? What if she's no longer home schooled? That means I would hardly see her at all! What if she's gotten ten times better looking? I don't know if I could hold back if that happened. What if she brings her boyfriend to the aquarium? I would die. Or kill him. What if they moved!? What if they're not even here anymore and the aquarium and Winter and Hope are gone!?

You can tell I'm kind of worried. The plane lined up to land and I buckled my seat belt as the flight attendant instructed. The plane bumped down smoothly and I let out a sigh. Everything would be fine. Hazel would be there with Winter and Hope and she would be the same old Hazel, easygoing and fun to hang out with. She wouldn't have a boyfriend and she will be completely casual about me coming back. She won't hate me.

I walk over to the baggage carousel and grab my suitcase from the ring. I slip my cell phone out of my back pocket and speed dial my mom. It was nice to have service again. Out in the ocean, you don't get many bars. My mom picked up on the second ring.

"Sawyer!" she cried.

"Hi Mom." I chuckled.

"Oh heavens, your voice got deeper!" she cried.

"Please Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming to get you. Then you can tell me everything." She laughed and we hung up. Then I flipped through my texts. One from Kyle that said welcome home. One from Clay that said the dolphins were doing fine. Two from my mom, both about pick up times, and one from Hazel. I opened as fast as lightning. It read: "hey Sawyer. Hope you had a safe flight". That was it. I breathed. She had indicated nothing. She didn't seem angry at him, but yet she didn't seem jumping with excitement that he was back like the old Hazel would have been. The old Hazel would have sent eighteen texts every day even though she knew there was no service because she'd want to know everything and she'd just want to talk.

"Relax, Sawyer." I thought to myself. "She'll be the same Hazel. She's probably just unsure of what to say. After all, we haven't talked in months."

"Sawyer!" I felt my mom run and crush my thoughts out of me with a giant bear hug.

"Mom, you're killing me." I laughed and she stepped back.

"I missed you so much! How was it!?" she took my bag and we started to walk across the sky bridge to the parking terminal.

"It was so fun." I began to talk, but my thoughts were at the aquarium. "I learned tons of new stuff that I can't wait to tell Clay and I made some new friends and I can't wait to see Winter and Hope." I finished.

"You really missed them." My mom guessed.

"A lot." I smiled as we reached the car.

"How about Hazel?" she took my suitcase and put it in the trunk.

"What about her?" I tried to sound bored.

"Didn't you miss her?" she walked around to the driver's side.

"Uh, Mom?" I pointed to the passenger's side. "I drive now."

"Oh duh!" she cried and we switched sides. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"But did you?" my mom asked once we were out of the airport grounds and onto the highway.

"Did I what?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Miss Hazel?" my mom asked.

"Oh, I guess." I shrugged.

"But you two were so close, I bet she can't wait to see you." My mom put her sunglasses on.

"Mom, Hazel has other things to do than just sit around and wait for me. She's probably not even going to be there."

"Hm, is something bothering you?" she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"No Mom, I just think that Hazel hasn't missed me that much." I finished.

"But you have missed her that much." My mom guessed.

"What is it with parents?" I grumbled.

"Ok, ok, fine. I won't talk about girls." She smiled and held up her hands.

Hazel's POV:

I sent a simple text to Sawyer. I watched the delivered sign pop up underneath my message and waited to see the sign showing that he had read it. I was that obsessed. The sign popped up. My breathing got faster. But he didn't reply. Typical boy. I sighed and tossed my phone onto my bed and turned to my laptop where my homework awaited me. Even though I was still home schooled, I had homework, and today my online teacher had assigned a lot of it. I started to type my name at the top of my research paper when my dad busted into my room.

"Hazel, there's been a dolphin sighting." He nodded to me. "It's a female and it's stranded in the mangroves over off of the cove." He looked around my room. "Get ready fast. We need to be there in ten minutes."

"What condition is it in?" I asked while grabbing my backpack and tossing my diving goggles and video camera in.

"It's pregnant." My dad simply stated.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried and grabbed my speedo shirt off a hanger in my closet.

"I'll be outside." He stepped out and closed the door after him. I slipped my shirt off and the speedo one on. I grabbed my bikini bottoms and slid those on too. I threw my pack over my shoulder and raced outside to meet my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hazel's POV:

I jumped into the passenger seat of the marine rescue truck and checked my phone. Sawyer had sent me a message. It read: "hey, got here safe, are you there?" I typed a quick reply: "good, stranded dolphin sighting. We'll be back in twenty minutes." I slipped my phone into my bag and jumped out onto the sand before the truck could even stop moving. I saw Phoebe and the crew pulling the stretcher out of the truck and my dad racing around to talk to the people who had seen it. I instructed Phoebe and the crew where to go and soon we saw it. She was lying on her side, way too exposed to the sun, and she was definitely pregnant. Her fat belly was an indication. We got her on the stretcher and into the truck. I checked my phone again. Another message from him: "Oh my gosh! Can I meet you there?" I texted back a quick: "meet us at the aquarium." The truck pulled up and we got her into a pool next to Winter's and Hope's. I sighed with relief.

"We'll do some scans of her bones and the baby once she calms down." My dad came up behind me and watched Phoebe holding her above the water.

"Will she be ok?" I asked cautiously.

"If the baby hasn't done any damage, both should be fine." He smiled and walked over to one of the turtle tank cleaners. I decided to go in search for water. I turned and headed back inside, turning away from the dolphin canopy and closing the door behind me. It was good to keep the cool air in. The light from the windows to the blue tanks were the only thing illuminating the room. Other than that it was dark and empty. My steps echoed across the floor as I got close the staircase. Then I heard his voice.

"Miss me too much?" I turned and looked to see Sawyer leaning up against one of the viewing windows on the lower floor.

"Sawyer!" I cried down to him. I raced down the steps and he walked over to meet me. "Oh my gosh!" I ran to hug him. "You got taller!"

"Kyle said the same thing." He laughed. I let go of him.

"And your voice got deeper!" I snickered.

"And my mom said that too." He laughed. "Wow, Hazel, you look pretty different." He looked me over. That's when I realized that I was still wearing my bikini bottoms from the rescue and I had taken my speedo top off to dry, only leaving my bikini top underneath.

Sawyer's POV:

When I saw Hazel at the top of the stairs, my heart nearly leapt out of my mouth. She was gorgeous! She had a perfect hourglass figure, her hair was even longer, and she had gotten a little taller. She was tanner, probably from the sun, no duh, also the reason for the tips of her hair to be a little bleached. And there she was in a bikini. She had just gotten done rescuing a pregnant dolphin from some mangroves and she still looks stunning. I think her breasts got bigger too. Man I missed everything! Now she wasn't some awkward kid in an aquarium, now she was the typical beach babe, but saving animals while she was at it. But I was already seeing that she hadn't changed on the inside. She was already talking my ears off.

"Sorry, I left my speedo shirt out to dry. I got a new one. It's more colorful so the dolphins can see me better. Did you know that one of Hope's eyes is going blind? But don't worry, she'll be fine. Oh my gosh how was it!?" she screamed.

"It was great!" I smiled. "Learned a lot of stuff."

"I still know more." She giggled.

"I doubt it." I laughed. "Can I see the dolphin?"

"Sure, let's go." She smiled and yanked me up the stairs.

"She's really fragile so no swimming with her till tomorrow." She continued as we pushed the door open and walked out under the dolphin canopy.

"Geez, did you get bossier?" he laughed.

"That's a definite possibility." She giggled back. We came up to edge of her pool and I looked down to see one fat dolphin floating in Phoebe's arms.

"Yep, that's what I call pregnant." I looked over to Hazel and watched her face break into a grin.

"Sawyer, you're back!" Phoebe smiled and then she turned to Hazel and gave her a weird look.

Hazel's POV:

Phoebe was giving me the look. I gave her my look of steel and she backed off.

"You got taller." Phoebe said to him as she guided the dolphin around the pool. She gave me thumbs up when he wasn't looking.

"I've heard that." He looked back at me again. "So, have you named her yet?" Sawyer asked, walking over to me.

"Why? Should I have?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well you always do, I thought you would have." He led me closer to the pool. "So what will she be?" he asked.

"I think you should name her." I turned to him.

"Huh?" he looked at me with a surprised expression.

"I want you to name her." I smiled.

"Why?" he asked me. Dang he likes asking hard questions.

"Because it's so nice to have you back that I want you to have the honor of naming her, oh I don't know why just name her!" I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. Wow I can't believe I just leaned my head on his shoulder and I'm not passing out.

"I think her name should be Hazel." He looked down at me.

"What?" I stood up and faced him. "Why after me?"

"Because it's so good to see you again that I want you to have the honor of her being named after you, oh I don't know but that is her name." he mocked me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He mimicked me.

"If I got more bossy, you got more annoying." I challenged.

"Oh is that so?" he ran over and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I cried, laughing.

"There you are being bossy again." He teased. He walked over to Winter and Hope's pool and I knew what he was planning.

"You wouldn't do it!" I threatened.

"Try me!" he tossed me off of his shoulders, but I held on and my force yanked him into the pool with me. I had my bikini, but he had nothing but his street clothes. Sucks to be him. We came up sputtering for air. I dragged myself over to the edge and slipped up onto the side, letting my legs dangle in the water. Winter and Hope came and played around with Sawyer and I sat and watched.

The sun was beginning to set and Sawyer was still playing with the dolphins.

"Get out or you'll get all pruny." I called to him

"Like, I said, you have gotten bossier." He flashed me one of his lopsided smiles and I accepted it then. I had fallen for Sawyer Nelson. So typical of me.

"Bossy is just a name made up by the people who are jealous of me and how in control I am." I laughed and tossed him a towel.

"I am not jealous of you." He laughed too as he climbed out.

"Please, everyone should be jealous of me." I joked.

Sawyer's POV:

She was right. Every girl in the world should be jealous of her. That gorgeous body, her perfect hair, and her smarts. It's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Wait a minute….. I had forgotten to ask!

"So made any new friends while I was gone?" I asked casually as I dried off.

"Well being homeschooled means you don't get out much." She shook her head.

"Any new staff members? Any guys I can tell how bossy you are?" I tried to sound like I didn't care if she had a new guy friend.

"No, the whole volunteering thing has kinda taken a slide. It's not as popular anymore." She came over and sat down next to me.

"Why? Scared you'd come back and I'd have myself a new boyfriend?" she teased. She had read my mind. But I couldn't let her think that.

"Yeah right. You'd date a dolphin before you'd get yourself a boyfriend." I gently pushed on her shoulder.

"So true!" she laughed. Wait, so true? Does that mean she wouldn't date me? Whatever, I thought to myself, it's not like you like her. You'll get over her in a few moths anyways. She's just your friend. I tried to pound those thoughts into my head.

"I'm starving." I sighed.

"Ah, same old Sawyer." She giggled. "We have dinner down at the boat. You can come eat if you want. We could eat up in the crows' nest." She suggested.

"Sounds great." I stood and held out my hand to help her up. Her fingers clasped mine as I pulled her up off the cement. She got up and our faces came inches away from each other. I could practically hear her heart beating. She blushed, then looked down.

"Sorry." She turned and we headed for the door. Sorry? Don't be sorry! Throw your arms around my neck and kiss me! Heck, rip my shirt off, I don't care! Just don't be sorry! I sighed and reached to hold open the door for her. "Did they teach you some manners too?" she joked.

"No I just realized that a girl like you deserves this." I gestured to the opened door. Did I really just say that? How cheezy.

"Aw, thanks. You're the best Sawyer." She smiled and we headed downstairs and out to the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey I know this chapter might seem unnecessary or boring, but I think it's an important way to show how grown up they are actually getting. Please read this so you can get to the good stuff ;)**

Chapter Four

Hazel's POV:

Sawyer and I walked down the dock, talking and laughing about any old thing. I told him about the new shoes I got that my dad had hated, and he told me some funny stories he had heard on his trip. We reached my boat and walked across the gang plank and onto the front porch.

"You guys repainted." He noticed.

"The old paint was peeling." I shrugged.

"It's green, my favorite." He smiled and ducked inside. I would never tell him that I had recommended green to my dad because it was Sawyer's favorite.

"Hey Dad." I pushed myself up onto the counter and watched my dad working on dinner. My dad was such a good cook.

"Hey Hazel. Could you pass me that spatula?" he pointed to a red spatula sitting on top of an empty milk jug. I passed it to him.

"Dad, guess who I found." I giggled as he looked up and saw Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" my dad walked over to him and shook his hands. Ugh, men. They can never show any emotion. "Great to have you back!"

"Good to be back." Sawyer smiled and sniffed the air. "Still cooking Italian I see." Sawyer pointed to the pan of the stove with pasta in it.

"Italian is my specialty." My dad turned back to the stove. "So you'll have to join us for dinner, Sawyer, and tell us all about your trip." My dad continued.

"Actually Dad, Sawyer and I are gonna eat in the crows' nest." I cut in.

"Oh is that so?" my dad tried to look hurt.

"I know you'll get over it." I laughed as Dad scooped pasta into two dishes and handed them to Sawyer and me.

"When you're done catching up, come back down so I can hear some about this trip too!" my dad yelled after us as we left through the back door. We climbed the ladder and finally settled down up in our place. Our place. I liked the sound of that.

"It's nice to be back in our little place." He gestured around to the crows' nest. Oh my gosh! Did he just say "our place"!?

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "I've spent a lot of time up here since you were gone, missing you." Wow, way to sound dorky, Hazel.

"After I decided to go, I was always so worried I'd come back and everything would be different." He sighed as he slipped a noodle into his mouth.

"It was really boring here without you." I confessed.

"And it was ten times more quiet without you." He laughed. "That was a compliment." He added when he saw the hurt look on my face.

"I know." I whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he could see the tears in my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," I hurriedly wiped at my eyes, "the salt water makes my eyes hurt." Nice save, not.

"Hazel?" Sawyer looked at me with his deep eyes and sucked in a breath. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Yes?" I met his stare.

"Before I met you, I was some awkward kid with a lousy hobby and no friends. When I met you, that was the first time I lived. You changed me into the person I am today. You are the best friend ever for doing that." He finished as the wind rustled through his loose hair. I gave him a half smile and looked down at my empty pasta bowl.

"It's getting late." I managed to choke out without crying. He had said friend. I was only his friend.

"Yeah I should probably get home." He stood up.

"Going to call your mom?" I lifted myself up too.

"I drive now, remember?" he smiled at my reaction.

"You're too old." I shook my head.

"So you don't drive?" he helped me down the ladder.

"Only the rescue truck." I thanked him for the hand down. We climbed down the stairs and onto the deck of the boat. I took his bowl and he zipped up his hoodie. "Be careful driving." I said as he walked off the boat and onto the dock.

"Okay, bossy." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." I said, my voice getting quieter. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Wow I was really getting deep on him. Hey, but he had gotten deep on me. It's what comes with getting older.

"I will." He reassured me. He turned away and walked up the dock. He stopped under one of the dock lights and looked back at me. His hair was shiny in the light and his eyes were big with visions of the sea. He was perfect. "And Hazel?" he called.

"Yeah?" I stood under the light of the porch, gazing at him with longing. I must seem so desperate.

"You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "So do you."

"Thanks." He looked down and then back up, giving me his small, shy smile that melts my heart. "See you tomorrow." He turned back and walked out of sight.

"So don't you think if he named the dolphin after you that he likes you?" Phoebe asked as she stepped out onto the porch with me.

"Where did you come from?" I jumped.

"Inside. Your dad offered me dinner." She flopped down into one of our porch chairs. "So doesn't it seem like he likes you?" she asked again.

"Please. I wish. I could only dream of Sawyer liking me." I sighed.

"Hazel, a guy doesn't go out of his way for you like Sawyer does unless he likes you." Phoebe continued.

"Phoebe, if Sawyer did like me, what would happen?" I was still looking off into the distance at the spot where he had disappeared around the corner.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I mean, so if we both liked each other, what would be the next step?" I wondered.

"Well you'd date." She stood up and came to stand next to me.

"What would we do if we were dating?" I asked another question.

"Should I just cut to the chase?" Phoebe asked.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You're just trying to find a nice way to ask me if you guys will have sex." Phoebe said, reading my mind.

"Well, if you put it that way…." I looked down.

"I can't answer that." She shrugged. "Some guys want to start right away, but some only want to do it the first time then wait. And some just want to be super respectful and never do it until marriage."

"So would he be disrespectful to not want to wait?" I asked.

"He's being respectful if he does what you want." She answered.

"If you don't want to wait, then go for it, if that's what you really want. But don't get pressured into doing it if you're not ready, cause then you'll just end up hating him for it. If you're ready and he's not, respect him. It's all about mutual feelings." Phoebe finished.

"How are you such the expert on this?" I asked.

"Because when you're mom died, I took on the responsibility of kind of parenting you. I knew you'd have questions and need guidance, so I know what to tell you. Plus, I've been a teenager. I know how confusing it is. I know it's hard. Sawyer's a great guy. You don't find many like him. If you decide to take it all the way with him, he's probably the best out there for you." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Did you ever have a guy?" I murmured.

"Ever sleep with someone you mean?" she asked.

"I guess." I said quickly.

"I was getting really pressured to by one of my best friends who had had a crush on me for forever. But I held firm and now I've never been happier. I know that if I'd given in and just did what he wanted so I didn't hurt his feelings, I would've hated him and myself. And because we didn't, we're still good friends today." She smiled.

"So it's better to wait?" I sighed.

"It's better to do what makes you happy and feel good about yourself and the other person. Don't do something you'd regret. Not just regret for a little while, but your whole life." Phoebe patted my back. "I'm going home. Maybe you should pray about it." Phoebe grabbed her purse and headed up to the dock. Phoebe was a believer. I still wasn't sure. But luckily she never thrust her faith on me like some people.

"I'll think about it." I muttered as she walked back to the parking lot. Oh Sawyer! Why must you torment me so?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sawyer's POV:

I slid into my car and clicked my key into the slot, turning it, rumbling the engine to life. I sat back in the seat and let out a sigh. She had definitely gotten better looking. And nicer and smarter and funnier and just about everything good. I didn't know how I was going to restrain myself. She obviously still wanted to be my friend, that was good. She didn't have a boyfriend and that was even better. But she didn't want to date me or anything. I pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the highway heading home. She just drove me crazy. She could get inside my head and make my heart go a million miles an hour.

"Hey Mom." I called as I stepped into the house.

"Hey, honey." My mom called from the kitchen. "How were Winter and Hope?" she asked as I pulled out a kitchen chair.

"They were great. Swimming with them is such a blast." I smiled.

"I assumed you stayed for dinner." She slid into a chair.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I forgot to call, but Clay was cooking Italian and Hazel invited me over, so I thought it'd be ok." I apologized.

"Honey, that's fine." She smiled.

"Clay still cooks the best pasta." I laughed.

"And how about Hazel?" my mom gave me a sly look, "How was she?"

"Mom, Hazel was fine." I shrugged. "She's basically the same as when I left her."

"Well that's good. So you guys got some good catching up time?" Mom stood up and went to empty the dishwasher.

"Yeah, for dinner we went up to the crows' nest and hung out for a little." I smiled thinking about it. "She talks so much." I chuckled.

"Well good, because when you were younger you didn't talk at all." Mom laughed. I shook my head, said goodnight to my mom, and headed for my bedroom.

Hazel's POV:

I woke up feeling happier than I had in a long time. Finally someone my age was back around Clearwater. And who better to be back than my biggest crush ever? I got out of bed and clomped over to my closet, sliding on my sports bra and a water shirt over it. Then I grabbed my spandex and slid those on under my water shorts. There, ready to save animals' lives. Ok, not exactly, but I like to think of it being that dramatically life changing. I slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, fishing for the orange juice bottle and the box of leftover pancakes. Left overs were my friend. I threw the pancakes in the microwave and poured myself a glass of OJ. As I was sitting down to eat, I heard my phone ringing in my room. At first I decided to leave it, but then I remembered it could be Sawyer now. I jumped up so fast I nearly knocked the table over and raced into my room, attacking the phone and jumping onto my bed. It was Sawyer!

"Hello?" I picked up the phone and tried to calm my hard breathing from my race to my room.

"Hey Hazel." I heard Sawyer say. "Have you been running?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, just got done running a few laps of the block." I lied.

"Cool." He replied. "So I called wondering if it would be ok for me to come over a little early. I know your dad doesn't open the aquarium until ten, but I heard you got yourself a new boat and wondered if you wanted to take me for a spin." Oh my gosh! Did he just ask me out?! Well, no not technically. He would've asked me this a few months ago too. Just as friends is what he means.

"I would love that." I smiled into the phone. "But I have to warn you, I'm still learning how to drive it, you might want to bring a life jacket or something." I giggled.

"Please, we swim with dolphins for a living. I think I'll be just fine." He laughed.

"Oh right." I tried to laugh with him while thinking of how stupid I just sounded.

"So I'll meet you at your place?" he clarified.

"Sure, I'll be here." I answered.

"Cool see ya." He hung up. I tossed my phone onto my dresser and jumped up on my bed.

"EEEEEEE!" I squealed happily while jumping up and down on my bed. Drama queen moment.

"What?" I heard my dad say from my doorway. Shoot!

"What, what?" I stopped jumping.

"Who was that on the phone? Whoever it was made you very happy." He gestured to my jumping.

"Oh it had nothing to do with the phone." I lied. "The phone I was just listening to my voicemails, but then I remembered it was half off day at the Gap." I lied again. "So I got excited." I hoped he'd buy it.

"Must be a teenage girl thing." He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Wow that was close. I grabbed my sky blue Jansport backpack and threw in a pair of shorts and a halter tank top. Then I went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches. I'd surprise Sawyer and bring lunch. We could spend the afternoon out there.

"Hey Dad?" I called from the kitchen into the dining room where he was munching on cereal.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"You think it'd be ok if Sawyer and I missed the first few hours of work to take the boat for a spin?" I called.

"The first few hours?" he sounded skeptical as he walked up into the kitchen.

"Well, we'd have lunch too." I added.

"Well, if you're careful I suppose you can go." He relented.

"Awesome! Thanks Dad!" I hugged him and finished packing the sandwiches and other goodies. Just as I was finishing pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I heard Sawyer knocking.

"Hey." He smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey, come on in. I still have a few things to grab." I held open the door to let him in then turned and hopped back into my room to grab my backpack and camera. "Okey dokey." I came back into the kitchen where he was standing and shifted my backpack to the other shoulder. "I'm ready when you are." I smiled.

"What's all in there?" he pointed to my bag.

"Surprise." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"So where is this boat of yours?" he asked as we made our way down the dock.

"It's parked at the end. Less expensive." I explained. We stopped in front of a little, green boat with an innertube in the back. "Here she is." I laughed as I watched his face.

"You weren't lying, it is pretty small." He laughed too.

"Though she be but little, she be fierce." I quoted Shakespeare.

"Just like you." He added. I rolled my eyes and climbed in. "So you're sure you know how to drive this thing?" he asked cautiously.

"You swim with dolphins all day. I think you can handle it." I mimicked him.

"That was before I remembered you were driving." He complained.

"If we were on open waters right now, you'd be in the ocean." I laughed and started the engine. I maneuvered the boat out of the docking area and got us on a straight path to the bay and then to the ocean. It was a perfect day for boating and Sawyer was already up on the front of the boat, dipping his hand in the water.

"You're doing a good job." He sounded surprised. We hit open ocean and I yelled to him,

"Let me know now when you see a good place to drop the anchor!"

"This thing can carry an anchor without sinking?" he laughed. "Unbelievable." We drove on for a few more minutes before he gave the signal to drop anchor. I hit the button and the anchor fell. I turned the engine off and joined Sawyer up front.

"So how'd I do?" I asked.

"A little jerky." He teased.

"You are so picky." I grumbled.

"But really you did a good job." He smiled. "You learned to drive a boat in the time that I was gone. I'd say that takes some talent."

"Well thank you." I laughed and then looked around. It was a gorgeous view to just be out on the water and then Sawyer topped it all off.

"So, what should we do first? Go for a swim?" Sawyer looked around.

"Or…." I glanced around the boat. "We could take my new innertube, there, for a test drive." I said slyly.

"That sounds more like it." He laughed and grabbed the tube, tossing it into the water. I grabbed the hookup cables and attached them to the tube, then the boat.

"There. We're all good." I stood back.

"So then who's first?" he looked at me.

"Uh, you can't drive the boat." I made an excuse.

"I learned a little about boats on my trip. I think I can manage. I'll let you go first." He smiled wickedly.

"No, you should." I backed away from him.

"You leave me no choice." He cackled. He scooped me up and tossed me out, onto the innertube. "Now just hang tight!" he called and ran up to the driver's seat.

"No, wait, I can't just-" I was cut off by the sound of the motor starting. Oh shoot he was really going to do this.

"Just hang on!" he called, laughing.

"Wait, Sawyer!" I screamed as the boat launched forward, yanking me so hard, I thought my arms would pop out of socket. "Oh my GOSH!" I squealed as the boat picked up speed. The tube skimmed along the water and sprayed me lightly with mist. Sawyer looked back at me and snickered.

"You should have seen your face!" he yelled to me.

"Faster!" I yelled back.

Sawyer's POV:

Hazel and I took multiple turns on the tube, trying different speeds, standing up, backwards. It was a blast. By the time we were done with tubing, I was starving.

"We better head in." I pointed to my stomach. "I need something to eat."

"Way ahead of ya." Hazel reached into her bag and pulled out sandwiches, two bottles of lemonade, two apples, and a bag of cookies. "Surprise!" she giggled.

"Ah, Hazel you're the best." I grabbed a sandwich and she did likewise. We hopped onto the edge of the boat and let our legs dangle in the water while we ate.

"That tube was so fun." She gushed as we munched on our apples.

"And to think you were scared." I teased.

"I had every right to be scared!" she protested. "You had the scariest look on your face. I could tell you had ideas." She laughed.

"Hey, you driving was scary too." I defended myself.

"Touché." She smiled and took a sip of her lemonade.

"We're gonna need to head back soon." I reminded, looking at my watch.

"Yeah." She sighed. "But wanna take a dip before we go?" she smiled.

"Sounds great." I ducked over to my bag and took my shirt off, sliding my shirt into my bag. I turned around to see Hazel standing there in only her sports bra and a pair of spandex.

"I forgot my swimsuit." She apologized.

"No, it's fine." I stammered.

"Whoa, you got some muscles." Her eyes got big.

"Working on a boat does that to you." I smiled.

"So, to the water?" she asked.

"To the water!" I yelled.

"Whoo!" she cried and jumped into the ocean. I jumped in after her and we swam around, enjoying the warm water. We came up for air and I saw her hair had come down.

"I think you lost your hairband." I pointed to her hair.

"Oh shoot." She grumbled.

"Good luck finding it." I joked.

"Yeah seriously." She shook her head, then looked up at me, her eyes shining and her wet skin glinting in the sun. I should've done it right then. I should've leaned in and kissed her. I should've told her how I felt. But I had no idea that it was going to be my last chance.

Hazel's POV:

I should've grabbed him then. Pulled him in and let our skin touch. I should've told him I loved him right then. But I didn't. All I said was,

"Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, let's go." He helped me back into the boat and I walked up front and started the engine. I pulled the anchor up and we started back towards home. Then it happened.

"Sawyer can you come drive for a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure." He took my place and I walked over to the back of the boat to make sure the tube rope wasn't dragging.

"Hazel, it's gonna get bumpy here, there are some big waves!" he called. I saw him yelling but I couldn't hear.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Hazel!" I heard him scream. I saw him lunge out of the driver's seat and towards me, but not before I flipped out of the boat. I frantically thrashed around, vision impaired by the motor bubbles. Wait…the motor! I tried to move away from the boat, but too late. The motor whacked at my leg, and the sound of Sawyer's screaming went away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I don't really know it that last chapter was good or not. It's not expected that's for sure. Please don't get too skeptical until the whole story unfolds.**

Chapter Six

Sawyer' POV:

All I saw was Hazel flip off the back of the boat. I screamed and left the wheel to race to the water. I tore off my shirt and jumped in after her. I got my arm around her ribs and hauled her up and got her inside the boat. She was unconscious. I couldn't see why until I looked at her leg. I nearly got sick. Blood was gushing from just beneath her knee around her shin area. I felt like passing out too, but I knew her life was on the line. I scooped her up and brought her under the canopy, lifting her into the passenger seat. I turned back to the wheel, cranked up the throttle and sped back towards the dock. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and dialed Phoebe's number.

"Hello?" I heard Phoebe pick up. I also heard the sound of water splashing in the background. She was probably taking over for Hazel and I with Winter and Hope.

"Phoebe?" I probably sounded like I had seen death itself.

"Sawyer? What's?!" she cried, hearing my frantic tone.

"It's Hazel." I looked over at her, so unsure of myself. "She fell into the water and the motor blade hit her leg I think." I sucked in air rapidly.

"Oh my God." Phoebe sounded more like she was praying then just using God's name.

"I'm trying to get back to the dock, but there's a lot of blood and I'm already feeling lightheaded from looking at it. I'm trying not to pass out, but I don't how much longer I can hold out." I gasped.

"Clay, Clay!" I heard Phoebe calling Hazel's dad over.

"Please meet us at the dock." I groaned.

"We'll be there." Phoebe whimpered. I heard her hang up. I dialed 911 next.

"911, please state your emergency." I heard the agent.

"There's been a boat accident." I yelled urgently.

"Was there a person involved?" the agent asked calmly.

"Yes, a sixteen year old girl got thrown off the back of her boat and I think the motor blade hit her leg or something." I cried.

"Location please." The agent said quickly.

"We'll be at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium parking lot." I just said the first thing that popped into mind.

"Units are on their way." The agent hung up. I willed myself not to look over at Hazel and just get the boat into the dock. I pulled in and heard sirens in the distance. Clay and Phoebe weren't here yet. The only way to get Hazel to the ambulance was to carry her myself. I tried not to look down as I scooped her up and lifted her out of the boat and onto the dock. Her face was turning even more pale than it normally was. I started to run, keeping my head up as I did. I reached the parking lot just as Clay and Phoebe burst out of the doors.

"Help! Here!" I yelled to them.

"Hazel!" Clay yelled and raced towards us. He took her in his arms and looked down at her leg.

"Oh dear God!" Phoebe cried into the open air.

"That's the ambulance." Clay started running to meet the ambulance pulling into the parking lot. It stopped and four paramedics jumped out, carrying a stretcher.

"Sir, lay her down right here." One said, covering Hazel with a shock blanket.

"Is this all necessary?" cried Clay.

"Sir, this could be very serious." Another paramedic held Clay back.

"Sawyer? What happened?" Clay turned to me, as if just remembering I was there too.

"Was he with her?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes and I'd like some answers." Clay turned to me. The paramedics swarmed around me.

"Was it salt or freshwater? What kind of motor was it? How long has she been unconscious?" they all got in my face.

"I can't-" I started to tilt. "I can't-" I tried to start again. My vision got blurry.

"He's going to pass out!" Phoebe cried.

"Here, lay down." A paramedic helped me inside the ambulance and helped me lay down on one of the seats. I vaguely saw Clay and Phoebe climb in next to Hazel and everything else pretty much left me.

Hazel's POV:

I wish I could say that I had some vision of heaven or like some life changing realization that I needed to become a better person or something, but sorry, that's not what happened. The truth is, nothing happened. I saw nothing, felt nothing, and did nothing. I didn't exist. The next thing I saw was a bright room with a bunch of cards and flowers in it.

"She's waking up, Clay." I heard Phoebe whisper to my dad. Oh, good, I still remembered everyone.

"Hey, Hazel." My dad came over and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Hey." I smiled groggily.

"It's good to see that smile again." He sat on the edge of my bed.

"Thought you wouldn't see it again, huh?" I looked up at him.

"I had my doubts." He sighed. "But you're ok." He smiled again. I could see the circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"So I assume I'm in the hospital." I looked around at the machines hooked up to my arms and fingers.

"Smart girl." Phoebe came over and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Where's Sawyer!?" I remembered like a flash of lightning what had happened. "Is my leg amputated!?" I tried to sit up, but my dad held me down.

"Sitting up might make you feel sick." He made me stay down.

"Is Sawyer alright?" I asked in a panic.

"He's fine." Phoebe smiled.

"He's laying down in the waiting room." My dad added.

"He's here!?" I wanted to get up and run to him.

"Yes, he's always here, making sure you're ok." Phoebe laughed. "He's been very worried about you."

"Well go wake him up! Bring him in here so I can show him I'm fine!" I started to get excited.

"I'll go get him." Phoebe stood up and slipped out the door.

"So about your leg…" my dad started.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I looked down.

"So the good news is-" my dad started but I cut him off.

"Can you start from the beginning?" I asked like he was telling a story.

"You mean from when you passed out?" he asked.

"Yeah. What did Sawyer do?" I wondered.

"Well he jumped in and got you." My dad began. "You were very lucky he had the control he did." My dad added.

"Huh?" my voice cracked. I thought my dad was talking about sex or something.

"Sawyer saw all the blood and was very close to passing out himself." My dad shook his head. "But he hung on long enough to call me and Phoebe, call an ambulance, and drive the boat back to the dock. By the time he ran to the parking lot with you, he was white as a sheet."

"Poor Sawyer." I shook my head.

"Poor you, Hazel. There was so much blood, I'm surprised you are still here talking to me." He sighed. I sat there in silence and waited for him to continue.

"Anyways, we all got in the ambulance and when we got to the hospital, Sawyer was out. They took him to a lounge or something with a couch so he could relax. As for you they took you in to surgery straight away. You are very lucky, Hazel. They saved your leg." He smiled.

"It's not gone?!" I cried.

"No Miss, it isn't." he rubbed my hand.

"So how did they save it?" I calmed my breathing down.

"There's a nasty scar. But they were able to do some deep stitches and some pretty big staples." He grimaced. I shuddered.

"Eesh." I looked down at the lump under the blanket where my leg was. "So how long have I been here?"

"After surgery they put you in an intensive care unit, but yesterday they moved you here." He explained.

"And how long do I have to stay here?" I wondered.

"That depends on the situation you're in after a few days." He finished. "But just take it easy. Be happy you're alive and still have all your limbs." He gave a small laugh. "Hazel I don't know what I would've done without you and your mom." He looked at me. "You remind me so much of her." I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Well I'm still here for you, Dad." I smiled.

"Knock, knock." Phoebe called. "Look who I found." She stepped in with Sawyer quietly walking in behind her.

Sawyer's POV:

When I saw Hazel awake, I felt like I was losing my mind. She was still beautiful and cute and bright-eyed. She looked really good for almost having her leg chopped off.

"Hey." She croaked, her face breaking into a huge smile. She was still happy at a time like this.

"Hey." I smiled back and stood in the doorway, just content watching her.

"Phoebe and I are gonna go grab some dinner, Hazel, is that ok?" Clay asked her.

"Yeah, Dad, that's fine." She nodded.

"Ok, we'll be back." He and Phoebe glided out the door. We sat there in silence, waiting to hear the other one speak. Finally she did.

"I owe you big." She laughed.

"Why?" I asked as I came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Uh, you saved my life." She took my hand. I stopped breathing. "If you hadn't gotten me back to shore, to the ambulance, I wouldn't be here." She practically whispered.

"Please, Hazel, I didn't save your life." I shook my head.

"You did too!" she cried. "And if you hadn't been out on the boat with me, I would've died!"

"Hazel, I'm not some hero. If I had yelled louder, warned you better, you wouldn't have gotten thrown off the boat." I sighed.

"If you had, but you didn't. But you made up for that! You saved me!" she insisted. "Sawyer, that must've taken a lot of guts to jump in next to the running motor and pull me out. And I just learned that you have a thing about blood. What you did was amazing!" she cried. "I have my leg because of you!"

"Hazel, you're in here because of me." I looked down.

"No, I'm in here because I'm living. If I was dead, I wouldn't be here. I'm lucky to be in here." She whispered.

"I don't know what I would've done if you had died." I looked at her.

"I don't deserve a friend like you." She smiled.

"Don't even." I smiled back at her.

"Sawyer, I guess I'm alive for a reason." She continued.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I was given a second chance to live. I guess I should tell you something that I've been meaning to for a while." She explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure what is it?" I turned to look deep into her eyes.

Hazel's POV:

And I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. No way. He looked so perfect. And he would never want a girlfriend with stitches and staples in her leg. I backed out. It was for the best.

"Nevermind." I shook my head.

"You sure?" he looked concerned.

"Yeah. It's fine." I shook my head. But it wasn't fine. I needed to tell him. I needed him. Or I was going to lose it. I was still alive. It was a miracle. Now would have been perfect timing. He might even say yes out of pity for me. But I just couldn't. I just couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hazel's POV:

We sat in my room and talked until my dad and Phoebe came back. Phoebe had a yummy looking cheeseburger that I wasn't allowed to eat and I was very disappointed. Sawyer's mom came and said she had to take him home for the night, but he would be back to see me tomorrow. I waved goodbye to him and watched my door close. My dad had gone back to lock up the aquarium so that left just Phoebe and me.

"So," she settled down with her food, "what did you and Sawyer talk about?" she gave me a weird look.

"If you must know," I sighed, "we talked about how right when I get out of this hospital, he'll take my V-card." I laughed at Phoebe's expression.

"You're kidding, right?" she smiled.

"Yes!" I laughed. "I really told him thanks, you know, for saving my life and all and that was pretty much it." I shrugged.

"He'll be back tomorrow." She smiled.

"So?" I asked.

"So it'll give you another chance to tell him how you feel." She smiled again.

"You can read me like a book." I grumbled.

"Woman's intuition." She giggled. "But, seriously, you nearly escaped death and you still won't tell him you like him?" she shook her head. "The clock is ticking Hazel."

"I know!" I cried. "But how can I just come right out and say it?! He's all I've dreamed about for the past four years and me telling him would ruin everything!"

"Or make things very much better." She laughed.

"At least we are friends right now. But if I told him, and he didn't like me, our entire friendship would be crushed." I sighed.

"Haha, crush, I see what you did there." Phoebe laughed at the unintended pun.

"That was a complete accident." I mumbled.

"But I'm serious, if you don't tell him, I will." She looked me straight in the eye.

"What?!" I sat up and immediately felt sick to my stomach. Phoebe rushed over and laid me back down.

"Should I get the nurse?" she looked me over.

"You can't tell Sawyer!" I cried.

"Should I get a nurse?" she asked again.

"If you tell him, I'll die!" I shrieked.

"Should I get a nurse!?" she held my shoulders down and yelled at me.

"No, I'm fine." I breathed and tried to calm my stomach.

"All I'm saying is, if you don't tell him, some other girl is gonna come and snatch him up, cause that boy is a sweetie and a hottie." She sighed and went to sit back down.

"I know, he's perfect!" I moaned.

"Then do something!" she stood up again.

"Make me!" I dared her.

"I just might have to!" she decided.

"Oh please." I laughed. "I'd like to see you try." She let my stab at her go and turned to the window.

"Sawyer deserves to know." She added quietly. All of a sudden I felt my stomach shift.

"Get a nurse!" I moaned. Phoebe rushed over and pushed the button on my bed to call for a nurse. Ida, my regular nurse came racing in.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I feel sick." I groaned and held my stomach.

"Probably were moving too quickly." She sighed and readjusted the settings on the IV fluid. "Lay still, and I'll be back with something to drink." Ida left the room.

"I just want out of here." I said to Phoebe without moving.

"That's understandable." She nodded.

"And even when I do get out, I'll have crutches for at least a month. And even after I don't need them, I still can't swim." I cried. "I won't get to swim with the new dolphin, or Winter, or Hope, or anybody." I whimpered. "This sucks."

"At least you're alive." Phoebe brushed some hair off my face.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that." I mumbled.

"But it's true." She argued. "Your leg could be completely gone. You got off easy."

"Does this look easy to you?!" I cried.

"Compared to what could've been." She replied calmly. I suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I think I'm just tired."

"It's fine, try to get some rest." She stood up and turned out the light.

The next morning, I woke up to Ida changing my IV's again.

"Good morning." Ida smiled.

"Mm, morning." I stretched.

"Today you get to try out a wheelchair ride." She declared.

"Really?" I propped myself up a little.

"Yep, and once you can handle getting in and out of a wheelchair, you can go home." Ida patted my shoulder. She knew how much I wanted to go home.

"Yay." I shook my shoulders in an impaired happy dance.

"Sawyer is here." She laughed. "That boy is very loyal. He went to go get you and him some breakfast." She shook her head. "If only my husband would act like him."

"He is a great friend." I nodded. Ida just looked at me for a second then quietly added,

"A very good friend." I pretended not to hear.

"Hey." Sawyer walked into my room.

"Hi!" I smiled brightly.

"Brought you a sausage biscuit." He tossed it to me and I gratefully tore open the packaging.

"Thanks, it's just what I needed." I took a bite.

"Yeah, need your energy for your trip around the hospital halls." He laughed.

"Mock all you want, but that will be a big step for me, and it will be a tiring one." I sighed.

"I know, I know." He came over to sit with me. "You're doing great, handling all this." He looked down at me.

"You've been a big help, keeping my spirits up and all." I took another bite.

"Ah, it's the least I could do after nearly killing you." He joked.

"Are we really gonna start this argument again?" I challenged.

"Nah, probably not good for you." He laughed and settled onto the window seat. "You get a great view up here." He added.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the people on the bottom floors." I smiled at him.

Sawyer's POV:

Her smiling at me made me want to throw her up against a wall and shove into her. But considering she was in a hospital bed, could barely make it into a wheelchair, hadn't even been home yet, and had just escaped a near death experience, I decided against it.

"You're gonna stay and walk with me around the halls, right?" she looked up at me.

"Of course." I nodded and took a bite of my bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit.

"Good, because my dad can only get here by one, he has an appointment about Hope's eye." She explained. "And I'll need a cheer squad."

"I'm not waving pom poms." I laughed.

"Good, that'd be enough to scare me to death." She joked.

"Oh thanks." I smiled.

"Hazel?" Ida stepped into the room, pushing the wheelchair. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." She repositioned herself.

"Sawyer, I'll hold the chair if you'll help her." Ida turned to me.

"Yes maam." I stood up and walked over to Hazel's bed. Ida positioned the chair right next to Hazel. Hazel took a deep breath and pushed the covers back. I got my first good look at her leg since the ambulance. It wasn't in a cast, it was more like wrapped very thickly in white gauze and then held over with tons of white athletic tape. At least that's what it looked like. Her leg was wrapped from her ankle to her lower thigh. Phoebe had braided her hair the other day and now it fell loosely around her shoulders in soft, curly locks. Her hospital gown was kinda skimpy, but I didn't mind. The gown just barely came down onto her legs, leaving an inch of skin for me to observe between her cast and her gown. The rest was a mystery. But the top of the gown was a little big and kept sliding down her shoulders, practically reaching her breasts. It was an amazing view.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Ida smacked me on the head. I blushed and looked to see if Hazel had heard. She was looking down at her leg with tears in her eyes. I don't think she noticed.

"You okay?" I came to sit next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm ready." She scooched her body closer the edge of the bed and gently let her leg slide over the edge. This made her gown slide up even more and I could barely make out the color of her panties. I felt myself get hard and I almost lost my grip on her arm. "You have me?" she looked up at me.

"I've got you." I smiled at her and she gave a wobbly smile back. I stood up and put each of my hands on her forearms.

"1,2,3!" she breathed and stood up on her one good leg. Her face turned pale and she looked sick to her stomach.

"You should lay back down." Ida started to come over but Hazel stopped her.

"I'm fine." Hazel said shakily. She looked deep into my eyes, burrowing past the concern. "I'm fine." She hobbled over to the wheelchair and I slowly lowered her into it. She collapsed into it with a huge sigh and let her arms fall limp.

"You did it." I smiled down at her. She could just make out a nod. "Maybe we should just sit here for a few minutes." I advised. Ida nodded.

"No way." Hazel spoke up. "Get me outta here!" she laughed. I smiled and pushed her out of the room and into the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hazel's POV:

I made it safely back into my bed and Sawyer brought me some dessert to celebrate. We talked for hours and hours, about dolphins and tubing and what school would be like once fall came. But eventually it got dark out and he had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow to help you home." He smiled. I did another impaired happy dance with my shoulders.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I laughed. "So you'll be here tomorrow at nine, right? That's when my dad's coming." I reminded.

"Yes I will be here." He headed for the door.

"Tomorrow I'll be home again." I said quietly.

"And soon you'll be back in the water with me." He looked back.

Sawyer's POV:

"I can't wait to see everyone again." She said.

"Hope and Winter will be over the moon happy to see you." I smiled.

"Good night Sawyer." She grinned.

"Good night Hazel." I turned out the door and at the last minute, I barely made out the sound of her voice,

"You're the best."

Hazel's POV:

The next morning I woke up to my dad signing off on a checksheet.

"Morning, Princess." My dad turned to me.

"Mm, hi Dad." I smiled.

"Ready to go home?" he looked down at me.

"Really ready." I replied.

"Sawyer is in the house!" Sawyer walked into my room.

"Hey!" I cried. "You came!"

"I told you I would." He sounded surprised.

"But I'm just happy you're here." I smiled. "Can I go now?" I was practically throwing myself off the bed.

"I think we're clear to go." My dad looked at Sawyer. "I think you should help her since you had the experience yesterday."

"Sure thing, Clay." Sawyer walked over to me and placed his hands on my forearms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." I heaved myself up on my one leg and felt my stomach roll. Dang it! "I'm fine." I stuttered. Sawyer set me down in my chair and my dad put a blanket over my lap. "Let's bail." I laughed. Sawyer smiled down at me and pushed me out into the hall and towards the elevator.

The trip down was quiet, each of us thinking our own thoughts. I just looked down at my leg and thought about what it would be like to maneuver with it wrapped so thickly. It would weigh like 80 pounds at least. And after the wheelchair I just would go straight to crutches. Great. The doors opened and Sawyer wheeled me up to the front desk.

"Here to check out?" the receptionist looked at us.

"Yeah, um we're here to check out-" my dad was cut off.

"Hazel Hackett." The receptionist smiled. "Hazel is like a celebrity around here."

"A celebrity, huh?" Sawyer looked down at me.

"It's not that big." I shrugged.

"Honey, you could be dead right now. It's a huge deal." The receptionist handed Dad some papers and wished us safe travels. We turned to leave. As the sliding doors opened, cool air hit my face and I took a deep breath. I was home free. Well except for the fact that I was confined to a wheelchair.

"Nice to be outside again?" Sawyer asked.

"Ah, you have no idea." I breathed deeply. Ah air, I missed you!

"Does it hurt?" Sawyer asked quietly as my dad went around to unlock the car door.

"My leg?" no duh, Hazel.

"Yeah."

"It's circulation is gone thanks to the mega-tight wrap, but I bet it will be pretty sore once I move to the crutches." I concluded.

"Mm." he nodded and opened the passenger door for me. Oh if only he was doing that for me on our first date and I was walking on two good legs. But no, fate keeps my dreams from me.

"So how do you want to do this?" my dad asked me.

"Get in the car?" wow I was really slow today. My dad nodded. "Um, could you grabbed under my arms and could Sawyer support my leg?" I instructed Sawyer down to my invalid leg. My dad linked his arms under mine and Sawyer slipped his hand gently under my thigh to balance my leg while I got into the car. If there hadn't been any surgical wrap there, I could've sworn my skin would've fallen off at his touch. "Go." I gave the word and my dad lifted me off the ground and Sawyer gently kept my leg from moving as I slid into the seat. Wow, that was a lot more difficult than it was two weeks ago.

"Nice job." Dad patted my back and went to get into the driver's seat. Sawyer gave me an encouraging smile and climbed into the seat behind me. I buckled myself in and leaned my seat back to keep the tension out of my leg. Since the wrap kept it completely stiff, I couldn't bend it over the seat so it had to be propped up on the dashboard. I grunted as I laid back.

"You ok?" Sawyer sat up and poked his head around my seat in a flash.

"Relax." I sighed. "I'm not gonna have a heart attack. He laughed and flopped back into his seat. My dad started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. Goodbye hospital. I pray for few visits in the future.

Sawyer's POV:

Clay brought Hazel's wheelchair around to her seat once we had parked in the dock's parking lot.

"Same position?" he asked Hazel.

"Mm, yeah." She decided. We lifted her carefully into her chair and unlocked the brake.

"You're good to go." I said as I propped her leg up on the booster attached to the wheelchair.

"Nice." She gave me a half smile and began to wheel herself down the dock. She went slowly, as if unsure of where she was or like she was disoriented. She hadn't been here in about a week and a half and she could barely remember where anything was. "Can we stop at the aquarium first?" she turned to Clay and looked up at him with her big eyes.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." He looked concerned.

"You said everyone misses me and can't wait to see me including Winter and Hope." She pleaded.

"You can as long as it's short and Sawyer stays with you." He looked at me. "I need to go to the pharmacy and get your pain meds." He gave me poke in the shoulder. "Don't leave her." He whispered. I nodded and followed after Hazel who was wheeling towards the aquarium at a rapid pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hazel's POV:

I realized for the ten billionth time that trying to do the things I normally would've done would not be possible. Sawyer would follow me around, opening doors for me, getting me water or snacks, handing me my pain killers, adjusting my leg, talking to me, and when he wasn't around, Phoebe would. I didn't like the attention, though. Although, from Sawyer, it was ok.

"Are you ready for your second batch of pills?" Sawyer asked me. I was parked out from under the canopy, enjoying the Florida sunshine and listening to Winter's training session.

"Uh, sure." I nodded absently.

"Here." Sawyer handed me a bottle of orange juice and two bright red pills. I downed them no problem considering I had gotten so used to them. "Does it hurt as much?" he asked me.

"No." I lied. "I think it's getting better."

"Well don't get worried if it doesn't right away. The doctor said it could take some time." He patted my shoulder.

"Well I don't want to wait "some time" I want to walk and run and stuff right now!" I huffed.

"Calm down." He chuckled. "You're Hazel Hackett, you'll pull through."

"I wish I had as much confidence in me as you did." I mumbled.

"You do. You just need to spur it on." He smiled down at me and for a few seconds, all I could think about was sex. "You okay?" he asked as I zoned out on his abs and cock.

"Perfect." I looked up and smiled. "Just peachy."

"Hazel, I know this is hard, and I know this is at least partially my fault, so I want to do something to make it up to you." He pulled up a lawn chair and sat next to me.

"You don't have to do that." I shook my head.

"But I want to." He put his hand on mine, resting on the arm rest. I shivered. It was too good. "What can I do, Hazel?"

"Have sex with me." I thought. "Or at least go skinny dipping." But I said neither of those out loud. Neither were possible, plus I'd sound like a perv and creeper. "Can I get back to you on that?" I asked out loud.

"Sure." He stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Need help getting home?"

"Nah, I'll stay a little longer and Phoebe will help me. Go home and eat or something." I laughed.

"K." he smiled and took off for his car. He was the sweetest boy ever. Phoebe waved goodbye to him and came to sit next to me.

"This whole leg thing kind of ruined your plans." She noticed.

"What plans?" I laughed. "I never planned on telling him how I feel. He would laugh me off the face of the earth."

"You know that's not true." She shook her head. "He is a sweet, understanding boy and probably feels the same way."

"And you don't know that that's true." I made a come-back.

"Ok, fine." She held up her hands. "My advice is to tell him after you get better. Stop dwelling on it, and put all your motivation and energy into healing up. Then, when you can actually walk, tell him how you feel."

"And then what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she reached into her purse and pulled out a granola bar.

"So I tell him: if he feels the same way, what happens? Do we start dating? Do we go all the way?" I flooded her with questions.

"Slow down!" she cried. "Most of those things you have to make decisions on."

"Do you think he will want to go all the way?" I whispered.

"The question is if you want to go all the way." She answered quietly.

"Do I?" I asked myself.

"That's something you need to figure out before you tell him, because take it from experience, everything after that goes by in a rush. There's no time for decisions." She stood up and shouldered her purse. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded and she wheeled me to the elevator.

Sawyer's POV:

Well the timing could not have been worse. I was going to make my move. At least I told myself I would. And then Hazel got hurt and now all that goes on with she and I is medicine and doctor visits. The good news was, though, that she was getting out of her wheelchair and onto crutches today. It had been over two months since the accident and she was really ready for something new. I was driving to meet them at the clinic. When I walked into Hazel's room, she was sitting up on an observation table and a doctor was looking at her bandaged leg.

"Sawyer." She smiled and I was glad I had come. She looked scared.

"Hey." I smiled and went to hold her hand. I thought the gesture would be appropriate.

"Your leg looks to be healing nicely." The doctor speculated.

"Are you going to take the bandages off?" Hazel asked in a frightened voice.

"I believe so. We're going to replace them with new ones. Wait here and I'll bring back the equipment." He walked out of the room.

"Where are Phoebe and your dad?" I asked.

"Phoebe went to go call my aunt and tell her what's up and my dad is on his way." She explained.

"Oh good." I nodded.

"Sawyer?" she asked me. I turned to look at her.

"Yes Hazel?"

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You'll be fine. Just think, you'll be on crutches! And crutches are one step away from walking!" I tried to distract her.

"Here we go." The doctor walked back in with two nurses and a cart full of tools. Ok, now I was scared too. "Hold still and we'll get these bandages off." He nodded and pulled out a knife looking thing. Hazel squeezed my hand very tightly. But before we knew it, the bandages were off. The doctor was good. "Oh yes." The doctor said as he examined her leg. "This is healing quite nicely.

"Can I see?" Hazel asked.

"That's not a very good idea." The doctor shook his head. "To you it would look very gory, but to me I can see it is healing well."

"Oh, ok." She nodded.

"We'll bandage this up and get you your crutches." He smiled and left with the nurses to get the bandages. We were left in silence.

"And Sawyer?" I heard Hazel's small voice.

"Yeah?" I looked back at her.

"Thanks for coming." She put her head on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hazel's POV:

Having crutches was a lot better than being in that stupid wheelchair. My leg still weighed a billion pounds, putting a lot of weight on the crutches and my arms, but at least I could go where I wanted and stand and stuff. Sawyer was really happy for me and I was really happy soon. Only about three more weeks of crutches then there would only be a brace for about a week and then I could kiss my doctor visits goodbye!

"Hey." Sawyer came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Sawyer! What are you doing?!" I cried, tilting on my crutches unsteadily. He put his hands gently on my waist to steady me and shivers ran up my spine.

"You ok?" he asked with his hands still over my eyes.

"One hundred percent balanced." I laughed. "So why are your hands over my eyes?"

"I have a surprise for you." He sang.

"Oo, exciting!" I giggled.

"Wait here." He told me and took his hands off my eyes, replacing them with my own. "Keep them closed!" he called.

"Ok!" I laughed. I heard him shuffling around and then him running back to me. We were standing under the cabana on the viewing deck. It was after hours and only a handful of staff was still around.

"Ok, open." He said happily. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What?" I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Look." He pointed across the viewing deck to a big package that was sitting on the railing. "Go open it." He whispered.

"Ok." I smiled and began to hobble over. I finally got there and smiled at the wrapping job. It was terrible. I laughed.

"Hey now." He defended himself.

"It's cute." I looked at the dolphin print on it. "What's inside?"

"Guess you'll have to find out." He wiggled his eyebrows. I slowly removed the wrapping and lifted the lid of a purple box to see the dress that I had been coveting for over a year. It was a strapless, short number, with a twirly pink skirt and sliver swirly top. I loved it, but had never been able to afford it. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Sawyer." I was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll wear it." He smiled at my shocked face.

"Of course I will," I started, "but why? Why did you get it for me?" I was completely stunned.

"Because you needed a little something to brighten your days." He pulled me into a soft hug and tears came to my eyes. I didn't deserve to have him as a friend.

"Sawyer, thank you." I cried. "It's totally perfect."

"And one more thing." He added.

"What?" I ripped my eyes away from the dress.

"When you get this thing off," he gestured to my leg, "your dad has agreed to let you and I introduce the new dolphin to Winter and Hope."

"Oh my God!" I screamed and threw my crutches down on the ground and fell into Sawyer's arms once again. "Sawyer that's awesome!" I leaned against the railing while he picked my crutches up for me.

"Thought you'd like that." He laughed.

"I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Just another week." he helped me put the dress back in the box and we began to make our way down and out to my house.

A week passed, probably the slowest week of my life, and finally, it was time to get rid of the crutches, the cast, and use my own two legs. I was totally scared.

"That's it." My dad eased me into the car and walked around to the driver's side.

"You excited?" Sawyer climbed in behind me.

"More like filled with dread." I whispered.

"You'll be fine." He leaned back and buckled up. We found a parking spot and they helped me back into a curtained off room. They helped me onto the examination table and propped my leg up carefully. A nurse came in and did a checklist of items about my recovery, and then we were left to wait.

"I can't do this." I looked at my leg.

"Hazel, you won't feel a thing." My dad nodded to me. The doctor popped in.

"Hazel Haskett, are you ready to get your leg back to new?" he sounded happy. I wanted to punch him.

"She's ready." Sawyer answered for me.

"We'll start by unbandaging your leg, then we'll see about taking the stitches and staples out." He walked back out to get a few nurses.

"Phoebe's lost." My dad looked down at his phone, reading a text. "She and Kyle can't find the room."

"Dad, its ok, go get them." I tried to sound relaxed.

"I'll be quick." He promised and jogged out of the room and down the hall.

"Here we go." The doctor came back in with a cart and two nurses. "We're ready." He carefully cut the bandages off and slowly unwrapped my leg. "It looks great." He reassured.

"Do you want to look?" Sawyer came and stood next to me.

"No thank you." I kept my eyes shut tight. "Just get this over with."

"Alright, Hazel, are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"Just get them out!" I cried.

"Ok. Here we go."

Sawyer's POV:

I saw him take a dangerously sharp tool off the cart and stepped closer to Hazel. The nurse had given her a pain shot, but I somehow knew that wouldn't mask all the pain of this.

"Stitches first." The doctor announced and the nurses and him set to work on unsewing the stitches. Luckily, that wasn't the painful part. Hazel whimpered a few times, but she was strong. What worried me were the staples. "Now the staples." The doctor said after the stitches were out.

"You're halfway through." I whispered to her.

"Hazel, this will hurt a little, so just try to relax and take deep breaths." The doctor slowly began to lodge the tool underneath the staple and pry it out from her skin.

"Oh my God." I heard Hazel whisper. "Oh my God!" She cried out as the staple began to pull out of her leg. She started to kick around as a reflex.

"Someone hold her down! Her moving is very dangerous!" the doctor cried. The nurses held Hazel's legs down and I held her arms. She was now lying flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, look at me." I hunched over her. "You're doing great." I smiled.

"Fuc-" she began to cuss, but I cut her off,

"Hazel, wanna know a secret?" I was trying to distract her.

"Like what?" she asked with a shaky breath. "AH!" she screamed in pain. I put one hand on her cheek. Oh shoot. I didn't know any secret I had that I could share with her. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Uhhhh." I racked my brain.

"Sawyer!" she cried as another staple was pulled out.

"I…." I looked around.

"I can't do this!" she was writhing in pain.

"Hazel, last staple." I told her.

"Sawyer, it hurts!" she screamed again. "Say something to me!" she yelled.

"Hazel, I, I think I'm in love with you!" I blurted just before I leaned over and kissed her as the last staple ripped out. I felt my face heat up. She was staring at me with wide eyes, but at least she had stopped screaming. I had made a huge mistake. Her dad walked in and rushed over to her with Phoebe and Kyle.

"Hazel I'm so sorry we took so long!" he cried. She still didn't say anything. She just kept looking at me.

"We need to put some protective cream on her leg and after an hour of resting it, she can leave." The doctor was looking at me too, with amusement in his eyes. I hope he didn't say anything to Clay.

"I'll be in the cafeteria." I told them and made a quick exit.

Hazel's POV:

He kissed me! I had been waiting my whole life for that and then when he did, I was flat on my back and screaming in pain. And after he looked so regretful and left so quickly, I didn't know what to think. And he had said he was in love with me. Phoebe helped me sit up and the doctor came back with the cream.

"Dad," I spoke up in a daze, "can you please bring me some water?"

"Sure." He nodded to Phoebe and Kyle and left.

"Kyle, you go grab Hazel something to eat." Phoebe ordered.

"Yes maam!" Kyle laughed and left too.

"Sawyer kissed me!" I blurted.

"What?!" Phoebe cried.

"I was in a ton of pain and then he kissed me and told me he was in love with me!" I spoke really fast. "But now he left and I didn't know what to think and it was so unexpected and he probably hates me now!" I cried.

"Whoa whoa!" Phoebe held up her hands. "He said he was in love with you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

"I told you!" she laughed. "I so knew you two would fall in love!"

"But he left!" I moaned.

"He was embarrassed." She explained. "He doesn't know you feel the same way and probably thinks you hate him right now."

"I need to talk to him when we get home." I sighed.

"But first," Phoebe asked as a nurse finished putting the cream on my leg, "how was it?"

"What?" I looked at her.

"The kiss!" she cried. "You've been wanting that for so long!"

"Oh." I blushed. "It was amazing. He's really good at it." I looked down sheepishly.

"Girl, you got it bad." She laughed as my dad walked back in with a cup of water.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hazel's POV:

I woke up to hear the rain drizzling lightly on my window. I slowly stretched and sat up, my bed sheets folding over as I moved. Then I remembered yesterday and brushed the covers all the way back to look at my leg. There was a scar, that was for sure, but in all, I was just happy to be walking so soon after an accident like that. When I had gotten up from the exam table and started limping, it felt like I was finally back in my swing. It had felt so good! But apparently Sawyer had walked down to the beach to be alone, so I still hadn't seen him since….the kiss.

"Morning Hazel." My dad poked his head into my room.

"Hi Dad." I smiled. And swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up.

"I'm so happy to see you standing on two legs again." He laughed.

"Believe me, me too." I giggled and he walked down the hall to cook breakfast. I threw on a baggy shirt and my bikini bottoms. I planned to get back in the water today. I walked into the aquarium and got lots of compliments on how I was walking again. I smiled and thanked everyone for their support, but was finally relieved when I was alone in the locker room. I slipped on my bikini top and carefully made my way out to the dolphin pools. They were closed from the public today because of the dolphins being introduced. No one was around yet, a perfect time to get back in the water and practice with my leg before I went in with the new dolphin. "Hey guys!" I smiled as Winter and Hope swam up to the edge to greet me as I carefully slipped in with them. The water was cool and it felt good. I swam a few laps of the pool by myself and then a few with the dolphins and my leg was still feeling pretty good. "Did you miss me?" I asked Hope. She tossed water in the air with her tail. I laughed. It felt so good to be back where I belonged.

"Hey." I heard a quiet voice behind me. I turned and saw Sawyer standing there on the deck.

"Hi." I replied shyly and looked down at my feet in the water.

"How's your leg feeling?" he asked.

"Uh, good. It's so nice to be back in the water." I patted Winter. We waited in silence for a few minutes before Sawyer spoke up.

"Hazel?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up. He turned and jumped into the water, causing ripples to form on the surface.

"I want a do over." He swam up next to me.

"On what?" I asked smugly.

"On that kiss yesterday." He was starting to blush.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I didn't mean to. I wanted it to be so much more special. Not you in tons of pain in a hospital room." He sighed.

"Well I liked it." I said quietly. He looked up, surprised.

"So would you mind if-" Sawyer was cut off by me, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into me for the second best kiss of my life. He lightly put his hands on my waist and I slowly lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I felt his surprise, but I could almost hear a tiny moan escape his lips. Sawyer was so shy and held in, it was hard to imagine him moaning in pleasure. Especially because of me. Then I heard my dad's voice coming up to the deck. We quickly broke apart, both blushing deep shades of red. We quietly swam over to the edge and after hopping out, Sawyer helped me up, making sure my leg was safe.

"You guys ready to introduce some dolphins?" my dad came over to us. Thank goodness he hadn't seen that kiss.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

Sawyer's POV:

That kiss was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. Ok, being straightforward, Hazel is a virgin. She has had no experience whatsoever. But yet, he knew just how to turn me on. I had wanted to take it further then, but the dolphins needed our attention and after we successfully introduced the pregnant dolphin to Hope, Hazel's leg had been bothering her and she had to go relax it. I needed to find us some alone time where we could decide what we wanted from each other.

Hazel's POV:

I could tell Sawyer had wanted to keep going, and so did I. But before we did, I knew I had to make some decisions. Not just about Sawyer, but about myself. Did I want to lose my virginity to Sawyer? Did I want to date him? Did I even want to date anyone? Was I ready to handle this? Could I do it alright? Could I make Sawyer happy? As I relaxed my leg on my bed, I thought about all of this and slowly answered my questions, one at a time. By the time I had gone through all my questions, I knew what I wanted. I slowly got up and grabbed the house keys and slowly walked my way into town. I stopped at the little strip mall and meandered through the shops, putting off what I really needed to buy. Finally, I sucked in a breath and ducked my head as I entered Victoria's Secret. Yes, yes, I know it's not that big a deal. But it was to me! I had never done anything like this, I was so innocent! At first I was hesitant, but soon I really got into figuring what would look best on me and what Sawyer would like and so on. I made my purchase and stepped out of the store. Then another question hit me: did Sawyer have condoms? Cause if not, I needed to buy some because I don't have birth control pills. Or should I buy the pills just in case anyway? I decided on that and crossed the street to the drug store. After buying a small bottle of those, I felt pretty prepared. I slowly walked home, my leg getting sore, and hid the bags before anyone could see what I had bought. Then I went out onto the porch and watched the sun sink low in the sky. Now it was time to set my plan in motion.

"Dad," I walked into the house, "I think you should take a night out."

"For what?" he looked up.

"For all the hard work we did today." I sat down at the table. "You deserve some time to yourself."

"Where would I go?" he sat down too.

"Ask Kyle to go see a movie with you or something." I shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling you want me out of the house?" he laughed.

"I don't, I'm just trying to be nice." I smiled. "I'll do a final check of the aquarium and everything."

"Well, maybe I will so you'll stop bugging me." He snickered and texted Kyle to meet him at the theater. "I'm gonna go shower." He tousled my hair and walked off. Yay! I grabbed my phone from my bed and texted Sawyer a message that told him to meet me at the aquarium at ten. Most people would have sex in their bedrooms and what not, but since we're both dolphin fans, and I had the keys to lock everything down, we'd be doing sex a little differently. I got a quick reply from him, agreeing on the time. I heard my dad get out of the shower and knock on my door. "I'm going now, be safe!" he called.

"I will!" I called back and heard the door shut. Score! Dad was gone. Now all I had was time to kill. When nine thirty rolled around, I grabbed my bags of stuff, took the pill, and headed for the aquarium. I locked the door behind me and went to the locker room again. I slipped into my previously bought lacy black bra and a black lacy thong. I hoped he'd like it. I saw a message on my phone saying he'd come in through the back and had locked the door behind him and was going to be waiting in one of the empty dolphin pools. I smiled and fluffed my hair up, then tip toed out to the deck. I saw his dark silhouette in the pool and took a deep breath.

"Like what you see?" I stepped out from the shadows and saw him turn to stare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I know that this has been very hard to follow, but now it gets harder. Don't blame me, I'm just trying to capture what their characters would do. But no worries, all happy endings, just stick with it!**

Chapter Twelve

Sawyer's POV:

When Hazel's voice caught my ears, I turned to see where she was. I had only been in the water for about two minutes before she stepped out. It was the perfect temperature. When I turned to look at her, I couldn't believe what I saw. I just seriously couldn't. That wasn't Hazel. She looked so…different. Her old innocence was gone, stored somewhere deep in her soul. My breath stopped and she looked down bashfully. She probably thought I didn't like it.

"You look amazing." I managed to breathe out. She looked back up with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." She brushed a strand of her long hair from her face and slowly walked over to the side of the pool and slowly sat down on the edge, dangling her legs in. I was wearing my favorite green swim trunks, but had gone shirtless hoping Hazel would like that.

"So." I broke the silence.

"So." She smiled down at me.

"Wanna come in?" I held out my hand. She bit her lip, then nodded and took my hand to slide in. I could tell we were both nervous. Her eyes were darting around the room, looking at anything but me. "Hazel?" I took her hand.

"Yeah?" she stopped and looked at me.

"We don't have to do this." I nodded.

"I know." She looked down. "Can we just, um, see how we feel in a minute?" she asked. I smiled and nodded and we slowly began to pick up where we had left off earlier that day. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we slowly began to let our kiss deepen. This time while I kissed her, I moved my hands to her bare butt cheeks, not covered by the thong. I felt like that shy little kid who first came to the aquarium. I had no idea what I was doing. But she didn't seem to mind. We broke apart for air and to look at each other. She had a gorgeous smile on her face so I figured it was ok to keep going. We started to kiss again, but now she turned her attention to my cock. She began to bob her body up and down with her legs still around me. It felt amazing. I kept one hand on her butt and moved the other to her breast, exploring what I had wanted to for so many years.

"Sawyer?" Hazel pulled back.

"Yeah?" I let go of her butt and breast and instead just held a gentle arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, it's just, this isn't what I wanted it to be like." She sighed in frustration. I was trying to understand what she was saying.

"I just wanted it to happen. Feel so strongly for you that we just went at it. Now that I planned it, there's so much pressure and I can't enjoy it." She looked up at me with her huge eyes.

"I understand." I tried to sound ok with the situation.

"I really like you, Sawyer," she continued, "believe me, I do, and I want to give myself to you, I do, but not like this." She swam for the edge and climbed out. "I'm so sorry." She turned and fled back to the locker room, her wet feet making little pitter patter sounds on the concrete floor. I floated there, wondering if it had anything to do with me. Had I pushed her into this? Was this all my fault?

Hazel's POV:

A few tears fell onto the locker room floor as I furiously jerked my clothes back on. Why had I done that? I had been waiting for that moment for the last two years! And I had even tried hard to make it like I had dreamed it! And he was ready to do it! He was ready to go all the way! I had been worried he wouldn't, but there he was, waiting for me. And I blew it! I let out a small sob and laced my sneakers up. I grabbed my cell phone and shoved it into my bag. I needed to go somewhere else to cry. I heard the downstairs door shut. He had left. I was both relieved and devastated. I could leave in peace without trying to explain myself, but he was probably angry with me. I had sent him a confusing message. I pushed my way out of the aquarium and stumbled down the dock, letting out small whimpers as I went. I couldn't go home, my dad would be all over me. I stopped at my boat. Phoebe had made sure everything was fine after the accident, but I had sworn not to go on it again. Too bad, I needed to be alone. I climbed in and reached for the key. Starting the engine, I pulled out of the dock and headed for open ocean. Once in the middle of nowhere, I texted my dad, telling him where I was, then dropped into a deck chair and sobbed. I moaned and let the tears just fall. How could I have been so stupid and why did everything have to be so confusing?! Things would never be the same between Sawyer and me now! Everything would be awkward. My phone started to ring. It was Phoebe. She deserved to know what happened.

"Hey." I tried to make my voice sound normal.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm out in the boat." I sighed.

"Does you dad know?" she asked skeptically.

"I texted him." I replied.

"What are you doing out there?" she asked.

"Phoebe, I blew everything!" I cried.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" she tried to calm me down as I had started to cry again.

"Sawyer and I had planned to do it tonight and when I got there I couldn't do it and I ran away and I came out here to cry alone and now he'll hate me and things will be awkward and it's all my fault!" I sobbed.

"Hazel, come back to the dock and I'm gonna pick you up. You can stay at my house tonight. We'll make it a girls night and watch sappy movies and talk." She instructed.

"Do I have to?" I sniffled.

"Other option is crying in your room where your dad can hear you." She laughed.

"I'll be at the dock at eleven." I sighed and said goodbye. I started the boat back up and headed back for land.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hazel's POV:

When I climbed out of the boat and saw Phoebe waiting there, I realized just how much I missed my mom. I ran to her and let myself fall into her arms. She gently stroked my hair and calmed my shaky sobs and we slowly walked back to her car.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." I said once we were driving to her place.

"It can wait." She gave me a small smile. "First let's eat something and get through one bad movie."

"Ok." I sniffled and nodded. We pulled into her apartment complex and got out of the car. She unlocked her flat and we stepped in. I had been there a few times before, but it was cleaner than usual. "Kyle come over?" I joked.

"I like to impress." She laughed. She sat me down on her couch and gave me a blanket. "Stay here and relax while I make dinner." She hurried back into the kitchen and I heard her banging around in there. Soon she came back with two bowls off mac and cheese.

"Yummy, thanks." I took the warm bowl gratefully and we sat together on the couch eating through the first movie. Once it ended she went back and got us each huge ice cream sundaes. And then it was time to tell her what happened.

"So, you ready to talk?" she asked as she licked whip cream off her finger.

"I guess." I sighed and swallowed a bite of peppermint icecream. "We planned it for tonight." I sighed. "I took the pill, got a cute outfit, and made sure Dad was out at a movie. No one was at the aquarium so we went there. But, I don't know, once we got started, I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right." I sighed in frustration. Phoebe was quiet. "So I told him I couldn't and ran away. After I got back into my normal clothes I went out in the boat and cried by myself. And then you called." I finished. My eyes were getting teary again.

"That's tough." She nodded.

"What did I do?" I moaned.

"Hazel, you didn't do anything wrong." She rubbed my back. "You just weren't ready, that's all."

"But I was!" I cried. "I wanted him so badly and I felt so ready! Until we started making such a big deal out of it." I sighed. "I wanted it to be casual. Like just throw me up against the wall. But there was way too much pressure tonight."

"So Sawyer should understand." Phoebe helped.

"He probably never wants to see me again." I rubbed my head.

"Well, let's not think about boys right now." She shook her head. "Let's make tonight a girl's night." She laughed. "I'll paint your nails if you paint mine!"

"Deal!" I giggled. Phoebe wasn't my mom, but she could make me feel better and be there when I needed her.

Sawyer's POV:

I was laying in bed when my mom walked in.

"Hey honey." She sat on the end of my bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey Mom." I sighed.

"Did something happen?" she asked. Oh yeah, something happened alright!

"Mom, why are girls so confusing?" I grumbled.

"I'm assuming you are referring to Hazel?" she asked.

"Bingo." I nodded. I wasn't going to tell her any more than that though.

"Well she's probably just confused about what she wants. Girls are imaginative beings. If they imagine something and the reality doesn't meet their expectations, they don't take it very well." She patted my shoulder. "Get some sleep. Things will get better tomorrow." She turned out my light and closed my door.

Hazel's POV:

I woke up on the floor of the bathroom and last night's activities came flooding back through my mind. All the nail painting and hair braiding and then we got crazy. Whip cream fights and makeup was thrown everywhere. I even vaguely remembered egging someone's house. Phoebe knew how to let loose. I looked over and saw Phoebe laying in the hall.

"Phoebe?" I croaked.

"Mm?" she mumbled.

"You awake?" I called as I rolled over to sit up.

"Yeah just texting your dad to tell him you're with me." She called back.

"Ugh, I need some tea or something." I crawled out of the bathroom and flopped down next to her.

"Yeah last night hit you pretty hard." She giggled.

"There was no alcohol right?" I quickly asked.

"Hey, I let loose a little, I didn't have you break the law." She pushed me.

"I think egging someone's house is against the law." I added.

"Oh that law? The one that says no fun? I don't follow that one." She laughed and stood up. She held out her hand and helped me up and we clomped into the kitchen to eat something.

"Thanks for letting me come over." I said as we munched on some muffins she had dug up.

"Hazel, to tell the truth, I needed that too." She smiled over her cup of coffee. I smiled back and looked at my phone. Nothing from Sawyer, but I expected that. It's not like I had sent him anything either.

"He'll come around." Phoebe said, reading my mind.

"I really hope so." I sighed. But in the light of the day, the whole situation didn't seem as bad. I was actually not dreading facing him again. Ok, no I was still dreading that. But I was getting closer to handling it.

"I'll drive you home." She stood up and we headed for her car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oo burrrr! It is snowing where I live right now which means no school! Thank God, I mean high school doesn't leave time for fanfiction. So here's a new chapter for you guys, hope you like it. **

Chapter Fourteen

Hazel's POV:

I let myself onto our houseboat and made a path straight to my room. My dad had gone over to the aquarium before Phoebe had dropped me off so he wasn't home. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the glow in the dark dolphin cut outs that I had pasted on my ceiling. I decided that life had it out for me. First the boat accident and then my mess up with Sawyer. Life couldn't just leave me alone for one second. I heard my phone bleep and I looked at the new message from Phoebe. It read: "If you're feeling up to it, I can pick you up for church tomorrow." I smiled as I read the text. Phoebe was always asking me about church. I rolled my eyes and texted back a quick: "I'll think about it." Before shutting my phone off to get some sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my dad cooking dinner. I trudged into the kitchen to see him cooking tacos. Yum.

"Hey there." He smiled. "Have fun at Phoebe's last night?"

"You have no idea." I grunted. He laughed and put a plate down in front of me.

"So, tomorrow your aquarium chores are to feed Hope, clean the vacant turtle pool, and help Sawyer fix that old divider net for the training tank." He listed.

"Uh, Dad, I'm not feeling so hot, I might have to stay home tomorrow." I lied. Anything to avoid my Sawyer problem.

"I'll believe that when you tell me Osama Benladen is your best friend." He laughed. "You never miss a day."

"I have important plans." I tried to think of something.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I'm going to church with Phoebe." I blurted without thinking. Dad froze.

"You are?" he stared at me. I really wish I had thought of something else. Now I would have to go.

"Uh, yeah. I figured I might as well get her to stop bugging me about it." I shrugged.

"I see." He looked down at his food. Mom had been a believer. She had always been working on Dad and I. Unfortunately, she died before she had the chance to convince me.

"But I'll be there on Monday." I promised.

"Ok, honey." He patted my back and walked up into the kitchen, leaving me wondering which was worse facing: Sawyer or church.

Sawyer's POV:

Sunday morning and I was at the aquarium, working with Hope. And there was no sign of Hazel. I saw Clay come around the corner and I decided to ask about her.

"Hey Clay!" I called. He saw me and walked over. "Where's Hazel?"

"Oh, she decided to go to church with Phoebe this morning." He replied tersely. What was happening to Hazel? Was she going through some sort of crisis? "She'll be here tomorrow though." Clay added and walked away looking upset. Well this was way too weird. Hazel wasn't a Christian so why was she going to church?

Hazel's POV:

I finished lacing up my nice high heeled white boots and tightened the bow on my long, flowy blue dress. At least church gave me an excuse to dress up a little. I looked in the mirror and smiled at how well I had cleaned up. I looked pretty good. I grabbed my purse off the hook on the back of my door and made sure my phone was in it. Then I grabbed a jacket in case of rain and walked out to meet Phoebe. As I entered the living room I heard my dad stir. He was sitting in his favorite arm chair.

"You look very nice." He stood up.

"And you're up early." I added as I clipped my purse shut.

"Be careful." He kissed the top of my head.

"Dad, it's a church, not a night club." I rolled my eyes. I waved goodbye and walked out the door and onto the dock. Phoebe was waiting by her car in the aquarium parking lot. "Hey!" I called. She looked up and waved.

"Hi." She smiled. "I was so happy when you told me you would come."

"That makes one of us." I muttered under my breath.

"You look very nice." She complimented my dress as we drove.

"Thanks." I nodded. "So uh how long does this go?"

"We haven't even gotten there and you're already wanting out." Phoebe sighed.

"I just don't really want to do this." I looked out the window.

"Hazel, I'm not trying to make you like it, just come and see what you think. The pastor is really good." She pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm only doing this for you." I reminded her as we made our way into the building. When we entered, the warm smell of cinnamon hit my nose. Phoebe heard me sniffing.

"The ladies are starting to bake cookies for the Christmas bazaar." Phoebe breathed deeply.

"It's hard to get in the Christmas spirit when you live in Florida." I giggled.

"I manage, and it puts me in a much better mood." She laughed as we walked into the foyer.

"Good morning, Phoebe." A nice looking old man greeted her.

"Good morning, Joe." She smiled and shook his hand.

"And who is this lovely young lady." He turned to me.

"I'm Hazel." I shook his hand.

"You keep an eye on Phoebe," he smiled, "in the service I've caught her dozing off." He teased.

"I do not!" Phoebe laughed. I giggled and poked Phoebe's arm. She pushed me on and we walked down the main aisle. There were huge, stain glass windows and at the front was a simple podium. It was a nice place. We scooted into a pew and took our seats. "This where your mom used to sit." Phoebe whispered. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hi Mom." I whispered. "I'm here. Just where you wanted me."

"Hazel." Phoebe shook my arm. I looked over. "This is the Hamilton family." Phoebe gestured to a middle aged couple with three kids.

"So this is Hazel." The lady that must have been the mother said. Her family was scooting into the pew in front of us.

"Hi." I smiled bashfully.

"Phoebe has told us how much she wanted you to be here. She said you were such a sweet girl. My name is June Hamilton, but you can call me June." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"And this is my husband, Frank." She turned to the man and he reached out his hand.

"A pleasure." He shook my hand.

"Good morning!" a loud voice came over the speakers. A young looking man walked up to the front and greeted us all.

"That's Tim, the pastor." Phoebe opened her Bible.

"He's loud." I whispered. Phoebe laughed.

"That he is." She shook her head.

"Today I woke up and remembered that Christmas is coming soon." Tim started right into talking. "And I jumped up and praised the Lord!" he laughed. There were echoes of laughter throughout the building. "I scared my wife half to death, but I think God deserved it, don't you?" he smiled and everyone agreed or laughed. I smiled to myself. "But today I came with a message, not about Christmas, but about Happy Holidays." He shook his head. "I saw a bumper sticker the other day that said 'it's ok to say Merry Christmas' and I agree with that. We never should be forgetting the real reason we celebrate Christmas. It's very easy to get wrapped up in the fun of buying presents and decorating and singing, but we tend to leave out the most important part, Jesus coming to earth!"

"Amen." Phoebe murmured. I couldn't believe how comfortable she was just blurting that out, but she didn't even seem to notice me looking.

"While we receive things on Christmas, God was giving up his only son. Think about that." Tim pointed to all of us. "Picture an important thing in your life."

"The aquarium." I mumbled to myself.

"Now picture a very important person." Tim instructed.

"Dad." I smiled.

"Good. Now would it be worth giving up your important person in order to keep or gain your important thing?" Tim asked.

"Oh Dad is way more important to me." I shook my head.

"The person is more important." Tim nodded. "But yet God gave us his important person, Jesus, and didn't get anything in return."

"That's so unfair." I whispered to Phoebe.

"But that's not the end." Tim picked up. "God will eventually get us in return. We will live eternally with him because he gave us Jesus."

"That's the reward." Phoebe whispered back. I pondered that quietly.

"Remember these things during your Christmas season this year." Tim closed in prayer and dismissed the service.

"Wasn't that an inspiring message?" June Hamilton asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I looked at Phoebe.

"I thought so." She joined in.

"I love Tim's speaking." June picked up her purse. "He always knows what I need to hear."

"Well, Hazel and I have to jet." Phoebe collected her things and stood up.

"I'll see you on Tuesday." June reminded Phoebe.

"Looking forward to it." Phoebe and I slipped out of the pew and walked out of the foyer and headed for the door.

"Phoebe!" Tim called before we made it to the exit.

"A great message, Tim." Phoebe turned around to greet him.

"I couldn't let you get away without meeting this model." He pointed to me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not a model, but glad to meet you." I shook his hand. "I'm Hazel."

"Tim, but you probably knew that." He laughed. "So where are you visiting from?"

"Oh I live in the area." I shifted my weight.

"Phoebe said you two work at the aquarium together." Tim seemed genuinely interested. I liked that.

"Yeah, my dad owns it." I nodded.

"Very cool." He smiled. "Well I've got to run, but it was nice meeting you and I hope you come again." Tim turned and jogged back to the main room.

"So what did you think?" Phoebe asked as we slid into her car and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"It was a good message." I picked at my nail polish.

"Hazel, don't feel like you need to tell me everything. I'm here if you want to talk, but if you want to keep things to yourself, that's cool too." She looked over at me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Now how about some lunch?" Phoebe started towards the mall.

"Sounds good." I sighed and looked out the window. I felt a strange calm over me, a sort of contentment or warmth. It was nice.

"I'm thinking Italian." Phoebe licked her lips.

"I'll second that." I snickered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hazel's POV:

I let myself into the houseboat and tossed the keys onto the kitchen counter. I was ready for a nap.

"How was church?" my dad called from the living room.

"You're home early." I made my way over to him.

"Stopped by for lunch." He looked at me. "How was it?"

"I'm glad I went." I surprised myself by spurting that out. Dad nodded and turned back to looking at the paper. "I'm gonna go grab some air." I turned and walked back outside and up into the crow's nest. Good place to think. I sat back and thought about Mom. She always would decorate for Christmas and sing the songs and play the games and buy the presents and now all Dad and I did was buy each other a gift and move on. I missed the old days. A tear wormed its way down my cheek as I thought about Mom. Just then I heard a voice.

"Hey." It was Sawyer. My face turned ten shades pinker and my voice got scratchy.

"Hey." I croaked.

"You resorted to church to avoid me?" he pulled himself up into the crow's nest and seated himself next to me. I would never admit that I really had gone to church to avoid him.

"No, just decided to humor Phoebe." I looked down at my feet.

"Hazel." Sawyer put his finger under my chin. He lifted my head so my eyes met his. "I'm not upset with you."

"You're….not?" I probably sounded so confused. He smiled and snickered a little.

"No, of course not. Sure, I would've liked to take your virginity away, but you saved me from rushing things. I was being hasty. Forgive me?" he looked into my eyes and took my hand.

"I ran off on you and left you alone in a pool in the dark after you expected to get something from me and you're the one apologizing?" I laughed and tears came to my eyes.

"Hazel, don't be sad, I'm fine, really." He pulled me into his arms.

"It's just I know I want you to be the one, but I just couldn't then. It was like I got there and then it felt all wrong and I felt like we had rushed it and I just wanted to stay us together for a while before we went all the way and joined together." I sighed. "It sounds dorky." I sniffled.

"No, I understand." He rubbed my back. "But I didn't come up here to talk about that." He picked up.

"Oh." My face fell. I knew I should've expected us to just go back to being friends after that, but I still really loved him.

"I came to find you cause I need a favor." He continued.

"Sure." I sat up and faced him.

"Could you cover my shift of feeding the dolphins tomorrow, I have a family event." He asked.

"Uh sure." I tried not to let my lip quiver.

"Great, thanks, I'll see you later." He patted my arm and hopped down the ladder. After he got to the dock, I burst into tears. At least we were still friends, I shouldn't be crying. But I was so sad! I had thought maybe we could've picked up where we left off or gone out or something. I slowly climbed down the ladder and let myself into the house.

"Have you been crying?" my dad asked when he turned to see me as he put his dishes away and got ready to go.

"No." I wiped furiously at my eyes and fled to my room, slamming the door behind me. Only a few seconds later my dad was knocking.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Dad called.

"Nothing, it doesn't concern you, just go away!" I groaned.

"Hazel, we need to talk." He called.

"No, I don't want to talk." I huffed. "Just go." I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. I heard him slowly walk down the hall and eventually leave. I extracted the pillow from my face and stared up at my ceiling. Oh Sawyer, I messed things up big time.

The next day I woke up and got dressed, throwing my hair into a messy bun and sliding on my flip flops. I tried to hurry through the house without my dad noticing, but he caught me.

"Hazel." He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. My eyes were puffy from crying and my cheeks were tear streaked.

"Dad, I'll be late." I tried to turn around, but he kept his firm grip.

"I'm your boss so I say when you're late and when you're not." He steered me to a chair and sat me down. "Hazel, talk to me. What is all this about?" he gestured to my face. I just sat there and looked at him with a nasty look on my face. "Did something happen with Phoebe? Was church too much for you? Did Sawyer say something?"

"No, Dad! Gosh!" I stood up. "I miss Mom! I miss Christmas! And just because you're mad at God for taking Mom, doesn't mean that you get to pull me out of church for life! If Phoebe hadn't been here, I would be going to hell! Mom was right! And you didn't even care! She probably died with her feelings hurt because you never gave Jesus a chance! And now we don't have Christmas or love or anything!" I stopped to take a breath and caught sight of the awful look on his face. He looked so hurt. I let out a whimper. "Forgive me." I whispered and walked out the door.


End file.
